1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rapid prototyping techniques, and more particularly to plaster-based Three Dimensional Printing materials and methods.
2.0 Related Art
The field of rapid prototyping involves the production of prototype articles and functional parts, as well as ceramic shell molds for metal casting, directly from computer-generated design data.
Two well-known methods for rapid prototyping include a selective laser sintering process and a liquid binder Three Dimensional Printing process (3DP(trademark), trademark of Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, Mass.). The techniques are similar to the extent that they both use layering techniques to build three-dimensional articles. Both methods form successive thin cross sections of the desired article. The individual cross sections are formed by bonding together grains of a granular material on a flat surface of a bed of the granular material. Each layer is bonded to a previously formed layer to form the desired three-dimensional article at the same time as the grains of each layer are bonded together. The laser-sintering and liquid binder techniques are advantageous because they create parts directly from computer-generated design data and can produce parts having complex geometries. Moreover, 3DP(trademark) methods can be quicker and less expensive than conventional machining of prototype parts or production of cast or molded parts by conventional xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d tooling techniques which can take from a few weeks to several months, depending on the complexity of the item.
3DP(trademark) methods have been used to make ceramic molds for investment casting, thereby generating fully-functional metal parts. Additional uses have been contemplated for 3DP(trademark) methods.
For example, 3DP(trademark) methods may be useful in design-related fields where the articles may be used for visualization, demonstration and mechanical prototyping. It may also be useful for making patterns for molding processes. 3DP(trademark) methods may be further useful, for example, in the fields of medicine and dentistry, where expected outcomes may be modeled prior to performing procedures. Other businesses that could benefit from rapid prototyping technology include architectural firms, as well as others in which visualization of a design is useful.
A selective laser sintering process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,568, which is incorporated herein by reference. The selective laser sintering process was commercialized by DTM Corporation. The selective laser sintering process involves spreading a thin layer of powder onto a flat surface. The powder is spread using a tool developed for use with the selective laser sintering process, known in the art as a counter-rolling mechanism (hereinafter xe2x80x9ccounter-rollerxe2x80x9d). Using the counter-roller allows thin layers of material to be spread evenly, without disturbing previous layers. After the layer of powder is spread onto the surface, a laser is used to direct laser energy onto the powder in a predetermined two-dimensional pattern. The laser sinters or fuses the powder together in the areas struck by its energy. The powder can be plastic, metal, polymer, ceramic or a composite. Successive layers of powder are spread over previous layers using the counter-roller, followed by sintering or fusing with the laser. The process is essentially thermal, requiring delivery by the laser of a sufficient amount of energy to sinter the powder together, and to previous layers, to form the final article.
The selective laser sintering process is expensive due to the high cost of the laser and the complexity of the equipment used. In addition, only one laser is used at a time, making it a slow method. In addition, depending on the application, materials are sometimes used in the selective laser sintering method that require special handling or processing facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,055, incorporated herein by reference, describes an early 3DP(trademark) method which involves the use of an ink-jet printing head to deliver a liquid or colloidal binder material to layers of powdered material. The technique (hereafter xe2x80x9cliquid binder methodxe2x80x9d) involves applying a layer of a powdered material to a surface using a counter-roller. After the powdered material is applied to the surface, the ink-jet printhead delivers a liquid binder to the layer of powder. The binder infiltrates into gaps in the powder material, hardening to bond the powder material into a solidified layer. The hardened binder also bonds each layer to the previous layer. After the first cross-sectional portion is formed, the previous steps are repeated, building successive cross-sectional portions until the final article is formed. Optionally, the binder can be suspended in a carrier which evaporates, leaving the hardened binder behind. The powdered material can be ceramic, metal, plastic or a composite material, and can also include fiber. The liquid binder material can be organic or inorganic. Typical organic binder materials are polymeric resins, or ceramic precursors such as polycarbosilazone. Inorganic binders are used where the binder is incorporated into the final articles; silica is typically used in such an application.
One advantage of using an ink-jet print head rather than a laser is that inexpensive printheads are commercially available that have a plurality of spray nozzles used to deliver binder to the powder that are arranged side-by-side in a single print head. In selective laser sintering machines, only one laser, which delivers energy to the powder, is conventionally used. The combination of several spray nozzles increases the speed of liquid binder printing compared to laser-sintering by allowing a wider area to be printed at one time. In addition, the liquid binder printing equipment is much less expensive than the laser equipment due to the high cost of the laser and the high cost of the related beam deflection optics and controls.
However, the liquid binder printing technique has a serious reliability problem associated with the spray nozzles becoming clogged with the binder and/or powder material. Clogging occurs when binders having high levels of suspended solids are used. The problem with clogging requires frequent interruptions of the build in order to clean the spray nozzle. The clogging problem increases the time and labor required to build parts and to maintain the equipment. Therefore, although the liquid binder printing technique represents an advance in speed and cost over the selective laser sintering process, it suffers from reliability problems that slow down the build rate, increasing labor and equipment maintenance costs. This problem interferes with the potential speed advantage of increased printing capability presented by the plurality of spray nozzles.
In addition to the above-mentioned disadvantages, the powders, especially metallic powders, used in both selective laser sintering and liquid binder techniques present safety issues that render them undesirable for use in an office environment. These safety issues may require special clothing and processing facilities to prevent, for example, skin contact or inhalation of toxic materials. In addition, more expense may be incurred through complying with regulations for the disposal of toxic materials. For these reasons, these techniques do not lend themselves to being used in typical office environments, such as architectural and design firms, or doctors"" offices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,962 to Cima discloses solid free-form techniques for making medical devices for controlled release of bioactive agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,402, to Barlow discloses a method for selectively fusing calcium phosphate particles that are coated, or alternatively mixed with, a polymeric binder material.
The present invention is directed to a materials system and method that satisfies the need for a quick, reliable, safe, and inexpensive method for producing both appearance models and small numbers of functional parts in an office environment. The invention is based on the discovery that rapid prototyping can be carried out using plaster.
One aspect of the invention is plaster articles. In one embodiment, an article having features of the invention is made up of a reaction product of a mixture that includes a particulate material and an aqueous fluid. The particulate material includes plaster. The reaction product includes plaster reacted with at least a portion of the aqueous fluid in the shape of an essentially solid prototype article including hydrated plaster. The article includes a plurality of essentially evenly distributed layers of the reaction product. In another embodiment, the particulate material includes plaster and an accelerator. In another embodiment, the particulate material includes plaster and an adhesive. In another embodiment, the particulate material includes plaster, an accelerator, and an adhesive. In another embodiment, the article includes adhesive adhered to at least portions of the hydrated plaster.
Another aspect of the invention involves methods of rapid prototyping. In one embodiment, a method of the invention involves providing a first layer of a particulate material that includes plaster, and dispensing an aqueous fluid onto the first layer. At least a portion of the plaster and at least a portion of the aqueous fluid are allowed to react to form an at least partially solid first layer. A second layer of the particulate material is provided on the at least partially solid first layer, and the aqueous fluid is dispensed onto the second layer. The plaster contained in the second layer and at least a portion of the aqueous fluid are allowed to react, to the extent that the particles within the second layer react to form an essentially solid prototype article including the at least partially solid first layer.
In another embodiment, the method involves applying, to a first portion of a first layer of particles, an aqueous fluid in an amount sufficient to react the particles with the aqueous fluid to the extent that the particles within the first portion crystallize to form an essentially solid, singular article. A second layer of the particles is formed on the first layer. An aqueous fluid is applied to a first portion of the second layer of the particles in an amount sufficient to react the particles with the aqueous fluid, to the extent that the particles within the first portion of the second layer crystallize to form an essentially solid, singular article from the first portion of the first layer and the first portion of the second layer.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.